


The Five Languages of Love

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 500 words, Drabbles, Five languages of love, Fluff, M/M, five drabbles, plus headers so that's the 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: A series of five drabbles giving a glimpse into Merlin and Gwaine's relationship and how the five languages of love appear therein.





	The Five Languages of Love

I

Words of Affirmation

 “You shouldn’t be injuring yourself like this during training,” Merlin chastised softly as he worked a salve into Gwaine’s shoulder, where a mace had decided Gwaine needed some new scarring.

“All for protecting our precious princess,” Gwaine responded lightly, before hissing as Merlin’s fingers found a sensitive spot.

“I know.  I just… I don’t want you hurt.”

“Ah, Merlin, sounds like you care for me.”

While his tone had been teasing, Merlin didn’t respond.  Gwaine turned. “Merlin?”

Merlin froze owlishly, before a blush came over his cheeks and he glanced away.  “I do care for you. Quite a bit, actually.”

 

II

Quality Time

 Gwaine gestured with a grin.  “There now, what do you think?”

Merlin turned, and in the forest clearing he could see a blanket was spread on the grass, a basket on it.

Merlin turned back with an amused smile.  “A picnic?”

“Yes, indeed,” Gwaine said, wrapping his arm around Merlin’s waist and guiding him in. “I thought just the two of us.”

Gwaine had brought everything, it seemed, and the two of them simply spent the afternoon together, talking and watching the clouds drift across the sky.

They didn’t return until long after Arthur had gotten annoyed with their absence.

 

III

Receiving Gifts

 When Merlin walked into Gaius’s tower that night, he found two things waiting for him.

One was a Gaius with his lips pressed into a line and an eyebrow raised.

The other was _a ridiculous amount of flowers_ covering every spare spot in the room.

“...Gaius?” Merlin asked, glancing warily.

Gaius looked over Merlin for a moment, before letting out a sigh and walking forward, note in hand.  “A gift from Sir Gwaine.”

_Didn’t know which was your favorite, so I got them all.  Love you!_

And Merlin could only laugh, his grin threatening to split his face in two.

 

IV

Acts of Service

 “Merlin?”

“Hmm?”

“Were you the one who fixed my helmet?”

Merlin glanced up from where he was polishing Arthur’s armor to see Gwaine; a confused look on Gwaine’s face as he examined the helmet that, until that morning, had had a huge dent.

“Yeah,” Merlin answered, turning back to the breastplate.  “Saw it needed fixing, so I fixed it.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Merlin looked up.  “No, I wanted to. It’s no trouble.”

Gwaine huffed a laugh, and had a fond smile as he walked over. “Well, thank you.”  He pecked Merlin’s hair. “I’ll see you after training.”

 

V

Physical Touch

 While both Merlin and Gwaine were known throughout the castle for their talkativeness, there were often times where they simply... didn’t.  Didn’t talk.

And as they both laid on Gwaine’s bed, arms wrapped around the other and bodies pressed together, and as Gwaine’s finger idly traced spirals in Merlin’s hair, they found themselves in one of these times.  

The silence was comfortable, and neither felt any inclination to break the soft air that had fallen between the two of them.  And when Merlin shifted closer together, Gwaine found himself smiling.

For sometimes words aren’t necessary to say _“I love you.”_

 

 

 


End file.
